Valentines day sponser V2
by Emastana
Summary: Revamp and translation of a story i tried to read


Note: this is a translated and revamped version of Valentine's Day sponsor by Dark Roz

It was the second week of February, and you could see all the little hearts roses and other disgusting stuff. At least it was for Sam. It was a few days that Mercedes had ended their relationship - which was not really one for that matter. So obviously, this time Valentine was forthcoming not as fun this year. "Like last year," he could not help thinking. He remembered very well that day when Quinn had grown to enormous horns in the end, Finn never leaves a few months later. He does not want them, however, no more than it wanted to Mercedes or Santana. It was not even sure to be sorry, in retrospect. Rather hurt and disappointed but not sad. Therefore, instead of hating them, as would have done most of the boys in his situation, he was recovering ever in question. There must be a trick. It was still not normal for him to do away with all the girls he was dating! There was always something that was wrong, his home ... Actually, there was a good possibility that he had already planned - especially in the presence of his best friend - but he refused to get into that then for now. Lost in thought, he closed his locker with force before turning abruptly ... and hit a body coming in his direction. "Oh, sorry Sam," was a dark young man, who was leaning on the lockers to keep from falling to the ground in a bloody mess. "Are you okay? "Worried the blonde-haired person, recognizing his friend Rory, drops of blood from his face, neck and hands. Sam asked, clearly concerned "Rory, are you okay?" Sam in front of the front of insight sighed the boy but said nothing, content to walk beside him in the hallway. Rory decided to change the subject he told him how he had escaped and claws of a disturbed and maniacal Santana, who insisted that he return to Ireland to bring back a bunch of four-leaf clovers. Sam felt a sincere smile forming on his lips as and as the young man spoke. It was as if his presence had removed all the bitterness he felt a few moments earlier, and he was grateful that he regarded as his best friend now. It was a real sun had illuminated his day. By the way, thank you for all your advice sponsor of Saint Valentine "continued Rory. "But nothing," replied Sam, amused by Rory's whimsical humor, even when he was very serious to want him as a sponsor for each event. "I did everything you told me to seduce Sugar," he replied, "but it still did not work. She said I was too weird ... "Sam's smile gets bigger. Coming from her, it was still too much! He had nothing against the girl, but he did not understand why Rory was trying at all costs get away with it. Without knowing why, he was sure she did not fit at all to his friend. "You're in love with her? "He hesitated. "Yes ... maybe ... well, I think," Rory stammered, shocked by the question. "I have not really thought about it, I just know I like it. However, it did not seem reciprocal ... "He raised his face to Sam, who wore an expression sulky quite adorable. In fact, he was adorable. In addition, cute ... Realizing the thought had crossed his mind; Sam shook his head and noticed that the Irish seemed to wait for a response. "Oh, sorry," apologized he. "What did you say; I was lost in my thoughts ..." "... About you and that I think you're cute," he added mentally. "I thought I ought perhaps to dedicate a song for Valentine's Day." Who? ""Ben, in Sugar ... So, what do you think?" "I do not know," eluded Sam, as the recollection of the girl suddenly annoyed. "You know, I'm probably not a good sponsor of Valentine's Day, I'm not even keeping a damn girlfriend for me." His tone was harsher than it would have desired, and Rory's face is closed. Sam feels guilty, especially since his friend was not there for nothing if he had designs on him. "Artie has already prepared a song for Sugar," he finally said when they arrived in front of the room Glee Club. "But still try, your voice would melt anyone …" It could have passed for a simple friendly remark. Yes, it could have been ... if Sam had not whispered these words into the ear of his friend. Without another word, the blonde-haired person came in and left him alone in the hallway trying to chase the trouble that had invaded Sat thought: "Why should I let my feelings show passion for Rory, he thinks I'm straight, everybody does!"

This repetition of the Glee Club was depressing. Already the shock announcement that the upcoming marriage of Rachel and Finn did not help the mood for...

Throughout the performance where he sang and danced behind Artie, Sam could not take his eyes of Rory, who was staring sadly Sugar, who admired Artie. The blonde-haired person was hoped that the girl chooses the bespectacled young man rather than his friend. Even if he considered it selfish desire on his part, he could not help but creep into his mind. He might never have let Rory listen to they could be anything other than friends, he had a presentiment that Sugar was going to snatch a moment's notice ... and this can hurt him.

Sensing that his thoughts were stifled, he concentrated on the steps and words, putting a lot more intensity in his "Let Me Love You" we expect in a simple chorus.

At the end of the session, Rory went off shortly after Sugar and Artie, without waiting for Sam as he usually did. The room emptied slowly when a voice player behind the blonde-haired person murmured

"I know one who is jealous ..."

He turned and locked eyes mischievously Quinn.

"I do not see what you mean ..."

"Sam, not me," she said in an offended tone that contradicted his smile. "It's five minutes that you fixed this door with your expression unhappy child ..."

"I was lost in thought."

"Thoughts claims, to see in your head. Not worth it for depression, you know. I am sure the feeling is mutual ... I have no views on Rory!" Exclaimed the blond boy, before turning his head quickly to see if there was someone likely to have heard. However, they were alone. "I am certain that if," she objected, rising from his chair to sit beside his friend. "And how can you know?" He replied while his conviction was crumbling. "Because I did not once mention Rory. It could very well be Sugar, or Artie, or anyone who has gone along with them ... But it is his name to it you think of it first ... "Sam had only himself to blame for having betrayed himself so easily. However, he was especially intrigued by the enthusiasm of the girl. "You did not look shocked or even surprised ..." "Because you prefer that I sprinkled with holy water and you dealing with infamous sinner? Given my past, I would be the last person to reproach you. In addition, it is so adorable the way you look ... " "I do ... what?" "Do not tell me you did not see anything? It is even less discreet than you are! It is true that these days he avoids looking at you too. But just last week, he almost fell more than once during your mash-up Spanish so he feasted his eyes upon you ..."

Sat would believe, but the memory of his eye on Rory - decidedly nerve-wracking - Motta daughter was still too far.

"Forget Quinn that must have watched it ... Sugar"

"I know how you prove that you're wrong ... Do you trust me?"

The next day, Sam Rory joined the library, where they used to revise all of their free time together. The Irish boy looked up at him and greeted him with a smile before going back to his eyes in his novel. Suddenly hollow and uninteresting. "Sam? "He called in the book based on his table. "I need your opinion on something ..." He explained his plan to convince his imminent return to Ireland to seduce Sugar. "I do not think it's a good idea ... I mean, build a relationship on a lie ..." "That's all I've found, since it did not work when I was sincere," admitted the brown, ashamed. "And I'm quite ugly so I do as I can ..." Sat burst into a laughter touched, when he had to master the librarian gave him a "Shhhhhhh" annoyed. He noticed that Rory was going to fix it with a worried look, and ended by saying: "I'm not at all agreeing on that. You are very beautiful ... " There was an awkward silence, which he ended by pursuing:

Who has put that into your head? "

"Well, I told myself that since I like to anyone ... there may be a reason ..."

"That you do not praise Sugar does not mean you cannot please," remarked his friend. "This girl has no taste, that's it!"

There was another silence, during which Sam tried to calm her dislike for the girl. Quinn's plan came to him suddenly in memory and he began:

"Say, since neither you nor I have the girlfriend for Valentine's Day, how would you like to go to the party in Sugar ... with me?"

"But ... it's not just for couples? Rory hesitated while a slight flush invaded his face.

"Sugar does not need to know that we are not really a couple," he replied with a pleasant smile, even though internally it also failing. Seeing the skeptical look of his friend, he added, "And who knows, maybe she will be jealous."

To the surprise of Sam, this seemed to make the precision Irish still more doubtful.

"Okay, forget it; it was a bad idea ..."

"Okay!"

"You ... are you sure?"

"Yes. I trust you, Sam and it is better than being alone on Valentine's Day. At least we will be friends. "

Rory smiled at her before finally forced himself back into his classes. Sam did the same while the word "friends" resonated loop in his head.

The bread sticks were already crowded when Sam and Rory entered it. The organizer of the evening was on stage and seemed to give more or less kindly, directions to the musicians behind her. The look of Sugar fell on them openly and Sam grabbed the hand of his pseudo-boyfriend, not without launching a defiant glance at the girl. He then guided them through the crowd to a table facing the stage, where he had just seen Quinn. The latter was laughing in the new company, Joe Hart, who joined their God Squad, and Mercedes. Sam sat next to her best friend, and it is only when he wanted to do the same as Rory noticed that no other site was free.

"You just sit on the lap of Sam," Quinn suggested with a knowing smile. "I did it all the time when we were together. His hyper muscular thighs, it's really nice ..."

She gave him a wink and Rory looked down at the blonde-haired person, blushing. The latter merely give her a smile that was meant to encourage, and that the Irish decided to follow the advice of Quinn. Sam took the opportunity to spend an arm around her waist in a gesture, which, although annoying, they seemed pleasant and natural to them both. While Mercedes held out the cocktails that were ordered for them, Joe began a hesitant tone

Wait, both of you ... ""I told you that you had already met with gay, without knowing it", cut off the brown eyes with a sorry to the couple. She and Quinn were the only ones to know they were not together. Another idea of the blonde-haired person, who had assured him that if others could not believe it, then Rory too. "Something wrong, Joe? "Sam accused of a hand possessively tightening his grip on the size of Rory's hand. "No, no," replied the young man rushed to dreadlocks. "I told you, I have no problem with that. It is just unknown to me ... ""Oh yes, much unknown you saw how we fixed," thought Sam "Besides, you're not alone ..." Indeed, it was a moment he never ceased to surprise Sugar in watching them. She was so discreet that even Rory finally notice her. "Why she looks at us like that? You still believe that she is jealous. "Wondered the Irish could not believe it."It's a misplaced jealousy," Quinn intervened. "You're gay, what makes you inaccessible. In addition, there is nothing more attractive to a girl. If you looked at it, you would have no interest in his eyes. The girls are really weird ... "Rory sighed. The conversations were resumed and Sam knew, thanks to the many kicks a certain blonde-haired person sent him under the table, it was time for him to move to the next step. After some hesitation and become blue, he put his lips to Rory's ear and whispered

Can I kiss you? "

The brown haired boy's bewildered face turned toward him. Apparently, he did not expect it at all.

"Okay, if you want, but this is serious ..."

"Sure, but wait a moment ... not that I do not agree with you kiss ... you're super nice and ... it's just that ... well ..."

"Breathe," he advised Sam with a grin that hid his pain, tension and deep love for the blond boy. Rory did and continued:

"I've never been kissed before ... but it is fine if it's with you."

"You sure you agree with that?"

He nodded, and Sam put his face close to Rory's, but, shame, self-hate and forced him to retreat.

"No, I cannot ... I'm sorry Rory, I never should you offer that, I ... it's your first kiss, I have no right to rob you. Besides you're in love with someone else and ... " His monologue was interrupted by the guilty lips crashing into his Sam had so much trouble believing it's the boy took him a moment before responding to passionately kiss Rory. The lips were glued to hers without any premeditation, and they were moving by themselves with greed and a touching clumsiness. The blonde-haired person happily savoring this moment unexpected. His tongue came caress the lips of Rory, who was about to open when ...Test ... Test ... What is New, McKinley? "The voice that rang in the Sugar speakers made them both back to Earth. The first thing that Sam saw when he opened his eyes was the intense blue eyes of his true-false boyfriend. At first glance, look stunned, he too was surprised by his own audacity. Her cheeks reddened and his breath gave erratic athlete envy violent plunge to his lips. Unfortunately, the unbearable squeaky voice of Sugar called the God Squad to go on stage before he could make the slightest gesture. He smiled and sorry Rory stared at him a moment before realizing he was still sitting on Sam and prevented him from following the group. He rose hastily and went as fast blonde-haired person, already projecting him to get a message through song. He noted with great excitement that the time it takes the stage and the audience could look at will; Sugar was literally thrown on her Rory. She danced with him, around his neck like a hopeless and completely capturing her gaze. The same eyes that stared at him so hard a few moments earlier. Since the last time he found himself in this situation, Sam put her heart into the song, noting he believed strongly that every word out of his mouth ...Apparently, Rory was able to hear his voice, even among the drowned choirs ... Their eyes clung never to let go and Sam discovered that smile was definitely not embarrassing to sing, since it managed to do both with equal passion. He was both elated to be able to delve into these two lakes of azure eyes that acted as the Irish, and relieved to know that while it was on the hips Sugar that were his hands, c ' was to him that thoughts turned to Rory. In addition, fortunately he knew by heart the lyrics and choreography, as soon as the brown smiled back, his body began on autopilot. It was only when the voice of Sugar assaulted his ears again that he realized not only that the song was over, but that Rory was now alone at their table ... and seemed to be waiting. He took advantage of the surprise arrival of Blaine he leaves the stage and join the one that obsessed him. He finally arrived at his level and opened his mouth to speak when the first notes were heard Love Shack, burying his words in a flood of words and music. Then he pointed the finger out and held out his hand to guide him through the crowd hysterical ...- -Once they were in the street in front of the restaurant, Rory took a great interest in his shoes and mumbled in one breath: "Would-You-Be-My-Go You-To-The-Valentine's Day


End file.
